Crisis en Digimundos Infinitos
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Reboot del fic original que borré. Brainiac de Tierra-1 hace una alianza con un misterioso ser. Su objetivo es vengarse de los Niños Elegidos y para llevar a cabo su venganza, provocará una Crisis que afectará a varios universos. ¿Podrán los Niños Elegidos y la Liga de la Justicia de Tierra-1 vencer a Brainiac y devolver la paz a los multiversos?
1. Inicio

**BIENVENIDOS AL REMAKE DE "CRISIS EN LOS DIGIMUNDOS INFINITOS." ESTE FIC NARRARÁ UNA CRISIS QUE AFECTARÁ EXCLUSIVAMENTE A UNIVERSOS RELACIONADOS CON "DIGIMON" Y LA TIERRA-1 ORIGINAL DE DC. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "APPLI-MONSTERS" SALDRÁN. HE PODIDO VER AL FIN LA SERIE. Y YA SÉ DONDE PUEDO SITUARLA.**

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Esta historia transcurre en un multiverso distinto al de mis anteriores historias. Así que no esperéis ver OCs ni otros mundos que salen en MCDUversity.**

**Prólogo.**

Hace poco, el Muro de la Fuente fue destruído. Y el multiverso DC fue expuesto ante el resto de la Creación.

Un villano, entonces, aprovechó la ocasión para viajar más allá de su mundo y explorar otros universos.

Este villano era Brainiac, el cual descubrió más mundos cuando acabó perdido en el Hipertiempo. Brainiac deseaba ver en persona esos mundos. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Esto es maravilloso.-Dijo el Coluano mientras observaba el Infinito.-Todos estos mundos... ¡Debo poseer su conocimiento!

**¿Quieres conocimiento? Yo puedo darte el conocimiento de mi multiverso, Brainiac de Tierra-1.**

De repente, Brainiac escuchó una voz tenebrosa en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

**Mi identidad no importa ahora. Te daré algo mejor. Acceso a tecnología que hace maravillas. Y acceso a un ejército que te ayudará a vengarte de ese Kal-El.**

Brainiac estuvo callado un buen rato. Se pensó bien la oferta de la misteriosa voz. Al final, el villano aceptó.

-Bien, acepto. Pero imagino que querrás algo a cambio.

**¡Jajajajajaja! Se nota que eres un ser inteligente... ¡Sí! Quiero que me ayudes a eliminar a unos niños molestos que me humillaron hace tiempo... ¡Quiero que elimines a los Niños Elegidos por mí! Y me des acceso y conocimientos de tu multiverso.**

-Bien. He estado calculando un plan. Acepto eliminar a tus enemigos si tú me ayudas a eliminar a los mios. Necesitaré ese ejército que me proporcionarás y a unos aliados de mi universo.

**Me parece bien, Brainiac. Con la tecnología que te proporcionaré, podrás crear un ejército mejor que el que tienes pensado. Escucha...**

Y con interés, Brainiac escuchó el malvado plan de la siniestra voz.

_**(#####)**_

**Año 2003.**

Nos encontramos en Odaiba. Hogar de los Niños Elegidos que habían derrotado a Apocalymon y a Belial Vamdemon y habían neutralizado temporalmente la amenaza de Demon.

Hoy era 1 de agosto de 2003. Los Niños Elegidos se reunieron en el edificio de televisión para celebrar que hace 4 años, viajaron por primera vez al Mundo Digital. Estaban todos reunidos. Mimi y su familia regresaron a Japón, pues el trabajo de su padre en Nueva York acabó.

-Todavía sigo sin creerme que Vamdemon siguiera con vida...-Dijo Tailmon, la compañera de Hikari.-A eso se refería Wizardmon cuando habló del alma rencorosa hace un año...

-Sí. Y hace un año, Muerte me escogió a mi para que fuera su Heraldo y escogiera a unos Elegidos para luchar contra Parallox... ¿Me preguntó como estarán Mehime, Subaru y los demás?

-¿De qué hablas Hikari?-Preguntó su hermano confuso. Tras la crisis, Mehime decidió borrar los eventos de esa crisis de la memoria de la gente del Megaverso. Pero por lo visto, gente como Hikari o Takeru lo recordaban todo perfectamente.

-No hables de eso tan abiertamente. Recuerda que nadie se acuerda de eso.-Le susurró Takeru a Hikari en la oreja. Eso hizo que Daisuke se pusiera rojo de envidia.

-¿Pero aún sigues con eso, Daisuke?-Le preguntó V-mon.-Si no recuerdo mal, Hikari te dejó claro que no le gustabas. ¡Y por culpa de eso casi te conviertes en Digimon Emperador 2.0!

-Lo sé...-Dijo triste Daisuke recordando como trató a V-mon en esa época.-Si no hubiese sido por Ken y Wormmon...

-Esto... Chicos...-Dijo una asustada Miyako mientras miraba al cielo.-¿Es normal que en el cielo se vea un planeta idéntico a la Tierra? Sé que una cosa parecida ocurrió hace 4 años...

-¿Será el Mundo Digital?-Preguntó preocupada Mimi.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Koshiro mientras analizaba esa "Tierra" con el catalejo de Taichi.-Ese cuerpo celeste es idéntico a la Tierra. América... Europa... ¡No hay duda! ¡Eso es otro planeta Tierra!

-¡¿Qué?!

Los Niños no sabían muy bien lo que ocurría por aquel entonces. Pero su Universo y la Tierra-1 de un multiverso completamente diferente comenzaban a fusionarse por causas desconocidas por el momento.

Las dos Tierras se acercaban cada vez más. Brechas en las barreras dimensionales aparecían y provocaban desastres en diversas partes de los dos universos. Y criaturas y habitantes de ambos mundos aparecían en su mundo opuesto.

Los Niños miraban como Tierra-1 se acercaba cada vez más rápido a su mundo. En ese momento, el espíritu de Wizardmon apareció.

-N... os. Niños Elegidos.

-¡Wizardmon!-Gritó alegre Tailmon al ver el espíritu de su mejor amigo.

-Hola. Vengo a avisaros. Una Crisis pronto comenzará. Y si no se hace algo pronto, toda la realidad será destruída...

-¿Es cosa de Vamdemon o de Demon?-Preguntó Takeru.

-De ninguno de los dos. Esto es consecuencia de las acciones de un ser llamado Brainiac. No os confieis. Brainiac está en otra liga. Es un villano mucho más peligroso que todo a lo que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora. Tened mucho cuidado...

El fantasma de Wizardmon desapareció. Los niños iban a pedir consejo a Gennai, pero en ese momento, de las aguas del rio que atravesaba Odaiba emergió una enorme estrella que tenía un ojo en el centro. A continuación, más estrellas, mucho más pequeñas que la primera, comenzaron a aparecer. Los misteriosos seres se pegaban en las caras de la gente que había en los alrededores. Cientos de personas sucumbieron al control de la misteriosa criatura alienígena y comenzaron a marchar hacia los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Esas cosas son digimons?-Preguntó asustada Miyako.

-No. El analizador no me da datos.-Respondió Koshiro tras haber analizado a la estrella con su ordenador.

-Esa cosa... Me recuerda a un personaje de un viejo cómic americano que leí...

Daisuke tenía razón. Esa estrella es un habitante de Tierra-1. La criatura responde al nombre de Starro y es un ser alienígena que viaja por el espacio conquistando mundos. Con sus crias, controla las mentes de los habitantes de los planetas a los que viaja. Y ahora, estaba intentando conquistar Odaiba.

-No sé que será esa cosa... ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Vamos Agumon!

Agumon y los demás digimons fueron a por la gente y comenzaron a liberarla. Más estrellas comenzaron a salir del agua y se lanzaron contra los Digimons. Pero estos contratacaron con sus ataques.

-¡Llama Bebé!

-¡Mini Fuego!

-¡Fuego Mágico!

-¡Mini Trueno!

-¡Hiedra Venenosa!

-¡Disparo de aire!

-¡Golpe de Gato!

-¡Peces al ataque!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Peces contra estrellas! ¡Qué gracia!-Exclamó Daisuke mientras se reía al ver como los peces chocaban con los Starro. El resto de Niños respondieron al comentario de Daisuke con una mirada fria.

-Daisuke. No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento así...-Dijo serio Iori.

Los Digimons seguían atacando a los Starros, pero estos no dejaban de salir del agua. Taichi se dio cuenta de que la situación era más seria de lo que pensaba. Así que él y los demás hicieron que los digimons evolucionaran. War Greymon y el resto del grupo original se encargaron del Starro original mientras el grupo 02 se encargaba de liberar a la gente. Después de todo, y gracias a la experiencia que tenían con los anillos oscuros de Digimon Emperador, eran los adecuados para liberar a la gente.

-¡Tened mucho cuidado!-Gritó Daisuke.-Controlad bien vuestros ataques y apuntad muy bien. Estamos en el Mundo Real. Y aquí la muerte no es temporal... ¡Uuuf!

Daisuke estaba ocupado dando órdenes y no se dio cuenta de que un Starro se le agarró a la cara. El chico acabó controlado por la pequeña criatura y comenzó a atacar a los Niños. Angewomon vio que Daisuke atacaba a Hikari y fue a ayudarla, pero entonces, Garudamon, también controlado por un Starro, comenzó a atacar al ángel femenino.

-¿Garudamon? No... También está siendo controlado...

-¿Hermano?

Taichi, War Greymon, Atlur Kabuterimon y Koshiro también fueron controlados por Starro y comenzaron a atacar a los otros Digimons y Niños.

Taichi y Daisuke inmovilizaron a Hikari mientras Koshiro se acecaba a ella con otro Starro en la mano. La chica comenzó a dar gritos de auxilio.

-¡No! ¡Parad! ¡No dejéis que esto os controle! ¡BASTA!

Del cuerpo de Hikari emergió una luz blanca que golpeó al Starro oiginal. Starro perdió el control y liberó a la gente que controlaba. El alien, asustado, escapó al espacio.

-Esto ha sido muy extraño...-Exclamó Taichi mientras el Starro de su cara se desprendía.-Me sentía loco y confuso... ¿Se ha acabado esto ya?

-Sí.-Respondió Yamato.-La amenaza de la estrella ha terminado... Pero la otra Tierra sigue ahí.

-Chicos. Tengo una teoría.-Dijo Koshiro.-Esa cosa no era ni de este mundo ni del Mundo Digital. Creo que esa cosa viene de la Tierra que se ve en el cielo.

Al oir eso, todos los chicos miraron al cielo. Pero en ese momento...

-Ayudadme...

Al lado de los Niños apareció el Pariah. El hombre estaba bastante nervioso. Había presenciado ya la desaparición de universos. Y parecía que fuera a desaparecer dentro de poco.

-¿Quién eres?

-Vosotros... ¡Ayudadme! Antes de que todo perezca...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú la causa...

-¡Daisuke! ¡Aléjate de él!

-¿Eh?

Eso fue lo último que dijo Pariah antes de desaparecer. Daisuke y V-mon estaban a punto de desaparecer, pero Taichi los salvó en el último momento.

-¡Daisuke! ¡V-mon! ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí... Muchas gracias, Taichi.

-¿Creeis que ese hombre es un habitante de esa otra Tierra o alguien como Gennai?-Pregutó Hikari. En ese momento, varios relámpagos golpearon a los Niños Elegidos y estos desaparecieron. Los Niños fueron transportados inmediatamente a la Tierra-1. Pero en sitios diferentes. Los Niños acabaron esparcidos por varias ciudades de Estados Unidos.

**(-)**

Una Crisis amenaza con destruir el multiverso de Perpetua y el de los Digimons. ¿Podrán los héroes de ambos mundos salvar sus respectivos universos?

Esta historia no ha hecho más que comenzar...

**Nota**: He decidido reescribir este fic, pues no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando el original. He decidido que la historia transcurra en un multiverso diferente al MCDU y que no aparezcan todos esos mundos paralelos. Pero tranquilos, que los mundos que salían en la historia original aparecerán en "MCDUversity".

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar. Espero que os haya gustado el inicio y espero vuestros reviews.

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Contacto

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**(#############)**

_**Capítulo 2: Contacto.**_

Daisuke y V-mon no aparecieron en la otra Tierra. Si no en otra dimensión. Concretamente la Quinta Dimensión, hogar de duendes como Batmito o Mister Mxyzptlk.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó Daisuke confuso. En ese momento, un enano anciano con sombrero y ropa amarilla apareció ante el Niño Elegido.

-¿Dónde estás? ¡En mi casa! Pero la pregunta es... ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Deberías volver a tu serie mala con final poco original y escrito a última hora!

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? ¡¿de qué serie mala hablas?!-Dijo Daisuke furioso. V-mon y Mr Mxyzptlk estaban a punto de pelear entre ellos, pero Batmito los detuvo.

-¡Alto!-Dijo en voz alta el fan de Batman.-¡Aquí está pasando algo malo!

-¡Eso ya lo veo!-Respondió Mr Mxyzptlk.-¡Nos invaden personajes de series malas!

-¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Viejo loco!

-¡Niñato arrogante y estúpido!

-¡Basta! ¡Yo pondré solución a esto! ¡Fuera problemas!

Y con un chasquido, Batmito envió a Daisuke a Tierra-1.

-¿Lo ves? Así es como se solucionan las Crisis, Mx.

Pero en ese momento, los duendes descubrieron que su mundo se estaba uniendo a Witchelny, la dimensión de donde vienen los digimon hechiceros como Wizardmon.

**##################**

Taichi y sus amigos acabaron en la Tierra-1 del Multiverso-DC1, el mundo más cercano a su universo.

Esta Tierra es la que los habitantes de Tierra-Prime conocen como la Tierra-1 de la Pre-Crisis. En ella vivían héroes como Superman, Batman, Flash o AquaMan. Y el mundo los admiraba, pues los héroes siempre los defendían de amenazas como Lex Luthor, el Joker, Gorila Grodd, Black Manta, Darkseid o Sinestro.

Los Niños acabaron en Tierra-1, pero fueron dispersados por diversas ciudades.

Tai y Mimi aparecieron en Metrópolis.

Takeru y Hikari aparecieron en Coast City.

Sora y Yamato aparecieron en Gotham City.

Koshiro y Joe aparecieron en Central City.

Y Ken, Miyako y Iori acabaron delante de la Torre de los Teen Titans, un grupo formado por Nightwing, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jericho, Kole y Kid Flash, entre otros.

Los Titans, que notaron la aparición de los tres chicos, salieron a recibirlos.

-¡Identificaos!-Exclamó Nightwing, el líder de los Titans. Miyako, al ver a Dick, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-¿Quienes sois? Si venís con malas intenciones, entonces tendré que deteneros.

-¡Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue! ¡Encantadísima de conocerte!-Gritó nerviosa Miyako mientras apretaba la mano de Dick y la zarandeaba. Miyako se había enamorado a primera vista de Dick. Y, para disgusto de Starfire, la chica se acercaba demasiado al líder de los Titans.

-Miyako...-Dijo Hawkmon avergonzado por la actitud de su compañera. Raven y Beast Boy analizaban a los Digimons. Raven para ver si eran una amenaza o aliados de Trigon. Y Beast Boy porque se quedó fascinado con los monstruos. Gar intentó transformare en Armadimon, pero lo único que conseguía era convertirse en un armadillo normal y corriente.

-L... ¿Lo habéis visto?-Preguntó Wormmon asombrado por la habilidad del chico verde.-Este chico no deja de cambiar. ¿Será un digimon?

-¿Digimon?-Se preguntaron los Titans.-¿Qué es eso?

-Unas criaturas digitales que vienen de un mundo paralelo llamado Mundo Digital.-Respondió con educación Ken. El antiguo Digimon Emperador intentó mostrarle a los héroes que no eran una amenaza. Y también quería mostrar que no eran unos maleducados. Todo lo contrario de lo que hacía Miyako, que no dejaba de admirar el trabajado cuerpo de Dick Grayson. Eso hizo que Starfire comenzara a mirar con odio a la Niña Elegida.

-Mundo Digital...-Se preguntó Nightwing mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Miyako.-¿Tú sabes algo de eso Raven?

-No... La primera vez que lo oigo... Y con eso deduzco que no sois aliados de Trigon...

-¿Trigon?

-Sí. Un Demonio muy peligroso y malvado.

-Vaya... Suena parecido a Demon y a Belial Vamdemon...

En ese momento, Daisuke y V-mon aparecieron y cayeron encima del pobre Nightwing.

-¿Dónde estamos? Por suerte, hemos caído sobre algo blando.-Dijo Daisuke mientras tocaba el cuerpo del inconsciente Nightwing. Daisuke y V-mon se quitaron de encima rápido y ayudaron al pobre Dick.

**#######**

Irónicamente, Demon, el cual fue sellado en el Mar Oscuro y forjó una alianza con Dagomon, también fue enviado junto a su nuevo camarada a Tierra-1. Los digimons oscuros apaecieron precisamente en el Reino del temible Trigon.

Y así, una tremenda batalla entre las dos fuerzas oscuras comenzó. Demon y Trigon combatían. Y no parecía haber un claro ganador, pues sus poderes estaban igualados. Dagomon observaba como los dos seres oscuros se destrozaban el uno al otro.

**#########**

Los Titans y el grupo 02 seguían hablando. En ese momento, apareció Harbinger, la heraldo de Monitor. Ella y su maestro resucitaron gracias a los actos de Brainiac. Monitor, que ahora se encargaba e vigilar el Multiverso-DC, notó la Crisis . De hecho, la Crisis también comenzó a afectar a Tierra-2, hogar de la Sociedad de la Justicia de América.

De hecho, a esa Tierra, fueron enviados por accidente los Niños Elegidos que por primera vez derrotaron a Apocalymon. Concretamente aparecieron en Keystone City, hogar de Jay Garrick, el Flash de ese mundo.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos, Maki?

-No lo sé, Daigo. Y ahora mismo, no me importa-Dijo Maki, una chica que lloraba porque había perdido a su compañero Bakumon a manos de los Dark Masters.

-Maki...

-¿Puedo ayudaros?-Ante los confusos niños apareció Flash. Tras su experiencia con el Flash de Tierra-1, Jay dedujo al momento que esos dos niños no eran de su mundo e intentó ayudarles en todo lo que fuera posible para que volvieran a su hogar. Pero notó en Maki una intención hostil, derivada de la muerte de Bakumon.

Habinger apareció en Tierra-1 para llevarse de vuelta a los Niños a su Sector. Una copia suya ya se llevó a Maki y a Daigo a su era y mundo. E iba a hacer lo mismo con Daisuke y su grupo, pero una fuerza misteriosa hizo desaparecer a Harbinger antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Antes de desaparecer, Harbinger decidió dar la advertencia a los Titans y al Grupo 02.-¡Escuchadme! ¡Es importante! ¡Avisad a los otros héroes de Tierra-1! Vais a necesitar la ayuda de estos chicos para poder combatir contra un temible mal que viene de su sector. ¡Estais avisados!-Dijo la heraldo del Monitor mientras desaparecía en una luz dorada.

-¿Un temible mal? Creo que lo mejor será avisar a la Liga, Dick.

-Tienes razón, Cyborg. Avisaré a Supeman... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

_**##########**_

-Ya veo...-Dijo el Monitor.-Una fuerza externa no quiere que intervengamos. Bien. Dejaré esto en manos de los héroes de Tierra-1 y de esos visitantes. Confío en ellos como ya hice en mi batalla contra Mobius.

_**############**_

Mientras tanto, la Crisis afectó al universo de los Tamers. Takato y su grupo estaban teniendo problemas con el Sindicato del Crimen, villanos de Tierra-3 que eran los análogos de la Liga de la Justicia.

Dukemon Crimson Mode luchaba contra Ultraman. Y su lucha era bastante pareja. Mientras, SaintGalgomon luchaba contra Power Ring, Sakuyamon contra Superwoman y Justimon contra Johnny Quick.

Por otro lado, Owlman se encargó sin problemas de Kazu y los otros Tamers de Shinjuku.

_**###########**_

**Central City. Tierra-1**

Koshiro, Tentomon, Joe y Gomamon caminaban por la ciudad. Por lo visto, y de alguna forma, Koshiro se conocía la ciudad de arriba a abajo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba aquí!

-¿De qué hablas Koshiro?-Preguntó Joe confuso.

-¡Del Museo de Flash! Esa Estrella de Mar... Tal y como dijo Daisuke, yo también la vi en un comic viejo de DC. Creo que estamos en una Tierra en la que los personajes de esos cómics existen. ¡Vamos a ver el Museo!

Joe y Koshiro entraron en el museo. Allí vieron una foto de la Liga de la Justicia luchando contra Starro, el alien que atacó Odaiba.

-¡Es ese monstruo!-Gritó Joe asustado.

-Y esto confirma mi teoría. Y mira, un escaparate dedicado a un viaje que hizo Flash a Tierra-2 y donde conoció a otro Flash. Conservo ese cómic. El Flash 123... Un regalo de mi padre y cómic del cual saqué mi teoria sobre el Mundo Digital y la Tierra.

-¡Es verdad! Esa teoria que nos contaste durante el enfrentamiento con Etemon.-Dijo Tentomon mientras miraba una estatua de Kid Flash.

-Sí. Así es. En ese cómic leí por primera vez la palabra multiverso. Y eso me hizo querer ser un científico en el futuro. Me gustaría ser alguien como Barry Allen...

-Ya veo...-Dijo Joe mientras se fijaba en el símbolo de Flash.-Me lo tuve que haber imaginado antes. Los rayos que llevabas en los tenis hace 4 años... ¡Son idénticos a los de Flash! Quien lo iba a decir... ¡Eres todo un fan de Flash!

-Pues sí...-Dijo Koshiro sonrojado.

-Pues debo confesarte que yo soy fan de Aquaman.-Dijo Joe dejando en shock a Koshiro. Éste jamás imaginó que Joe fuera fan de un héroe de un cómic.-Y desde que conocí a Gomamon, me gusta más. Después de todo, teneis poderes similares.-Dijo mientras miraba al digimon foca.-Podeis controlar la vida marina.

-¡Je! ¡Mi poder ya no es tan ridículo, pues lo tiene un héroe famoso!

-Bueno... A mí me gusta... Pero hay mucha gente que lo ve ridículo. Todo por culpa de esa serie vieja que echaron hace mucho en EEUU...

-Jo...-Dijo Gomamon mientras lloraba. Tentomon tuvo que consolar al digimon foca.

En ese momento...

Joe y Koshiro escuchron a las afueras del Museo una batalla. Eran los Renegados, que tras robar un banco, estaban enfrentándose a la policia.

Capitán Cold, Golden Glider, Heatwave y Trickster estaban atacando a los agentes que habían acudido a retener a los Renegados hasta que Flash apareciera. Pero lo tenían difícil. Los poderes de los villanos eran un gran reto para la policia de Central City. Los Renegdos tenían la batalla ganada y se disponían a escapa, pero entonces...

-¡Arpones Volcán!

-¡Mega Explosión!

Los ataques dieron en una zona cercana a donde estaban los Renegados. La explosión hizo que los Renegados salieran por los aires y cayeran al suelo aturdidos. La policia aprovechó para apresar a los criminales y ver quienes les habían ayudado. Pero Kabuterimon e Ikkakkumon y se habían ido.

Tentomon y Gomamon regresaron con sus compañeros. Joe y Koshiro se disponían a buscar a sus compañeros, pero entonces...

-Muchas gracias por detener a los Renegados. ¿Pero podríais decirme quiénes sois?

-No puede ser... ¡Es Flash! ¡Bar...

Flash tapó al momento la boca de Koshiro.

-¡Sht! No sé cómo sabes eso, pero no lo vayas gritando a lo loco... Ahora decidme quiénes sois...

-Somos Koshiro Izumi y Joe Kido. Ellos son Tentomon y Gomamon. Son Digimons y hemos acabado en tu Tierra por accidente.

-Ya veo. Concuerda con lo que me dijo Kid Flash. Ellos acaban de conocer a tres chicos llamados Ken, Iori y Miyako. No os preocupeis, están bien. Y pronto os llevaré con ellos.

Flash agarró a los Niños Elegidos y se los llevó a Happy Harbour. Pero Flash y los Niños Elegidos ignoraban que estaban siendo vigilados por Capitán Frio.

-Han aparecido, Brainiac. Como tú dijiste...

Pero los problemas no acaban aquí.

En el cielo del Mundo Digital apareció una especie de planeta muerto de cuya superfície no dejaba de surgir enormes llamaradas.

El nombre de ese cuerpo celeste es Apokolips. Y su amo absoluto, Darkseid, tomó inmediatamente interés en el mundo que veía a lo lejos.

-Amo... ¿Ha visto ese mundo?

-¡Por supuesto, Desaad! Tonto insecto... ¡No soy ciego! Ha llegado el momento de revivir a alguien. Espero que Brainiac me devuelva el favor con creces...

Darkseid usó su esencia Omega para resucitar a 4 Digimons oscuros que fueron vencidos hace tiempo.

Ellos eran los Amos Oscuros. Piemon, Metal Seadramon, Mugendramon y Pinnochimon aparecieron ante Darkseid.

-Ellos serán perfectos candidatos. Irán inmediatamente a la Tierra. Quiero ver como luchan contra Kal-El... Por el bien de Brainiac, espero que hagan sufrir mucho a Kal-El.

-¡Tipo duro! ¿Por qué deberiamos trabajar para ti?

Darkseid no reaccionó ante las palabras amenazadoras de Piemon. Darkseid simplemente disparó sus Rayos Omega contra los Amos Oscuros. Pero no los destruyó. Una letra Omega apareció en la frente de los cuatro Digimons malignos.

-Ahora sí son soldados perfectos...

Pero Darkseid no fue el único villano que apareció en el Mundo Digital. Por otro lado, la nave de Brainiac apareció en el Mundo Digital. El Coluano estaba inspeccionando tres objetos que obtuvo de su investigación al Mundo Digital. Estos objetos eran:

-Un pedazo de una Rueda Negra de Devimon.

-Un cable de la Red Oscura de Etemon.

-Un pedazo de un Anillo Oscuro del Digimon Emperador.

-Y un pedazo de la Espiral Maligna.

Brainiac estaba analizando los objetos y descubrió cual era su función.

-Interesante. Así que con estos objetos se pueden controlar totalmente la mentalidad de las criaturas que habitan este mundo. Buscaré las criaturas más poderosas, las controlaré y las usaré para combatir contra esos malditos héroes que impiden todo el rato que coleccione ciudades. Y con esto...-Dijo mientras observaba un Xros Loader oscuro de Dark Knightmon.-Crearé mi ejército definitivo y podré vengarme de Kal-El.

**Eso es. Usa estos objetos para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. No lo olvides.**

-Sí. Mis "aliados" me están informando en todo momento. Los Niños Elegidos y los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia han entrado en contacto. Debo ser rápido y prepararme para la batalla.

**Muy bien. Confío en ti, Brainiac...**

**(#######)**

Tierra-1, la Tierra de los Niños Elegidos y el Mundo Digital se estaban uniendo. Y la fusión usaba al Mundo Digital como base para mantener estable la fusión de mundos.

Flash, Koshiro y Joe vieron como la Ciudad del Comienzo apareció en medio de Central City. Elecmon se encargó de que el villano Trickster no usara su ciudad como base para sus retorcidos planes.

**###################**

**Metrópolis**

Taichi, Mimi y sus digimons estaban investigando la ciudad.

-Por lo visto, estamos en América.-Dijo Mimi.-La ciudad parece Nueva York... Pero no veo ninguno de sus edificios emblemáticos...

Con su catalejo, Taichi vio el edificio del Daily Planet.

-No me lo puedo creer...-Exclamó Taichi asombrado.-¡Estamos en Metrópolis! ¡Hogar de Superman!

-¿En serio? ¿Estamos dentro de un cómic americano? Recuerdo que Michael no dejaba de hablar de él y de la Liga de la Justicia. Aunque también hablaba de Vengadores y tortugas mutantes... Se ve que su padre interpretará en el cine a uno de esos héroes americanos.

Tai y Mimi siguieron caminando, hasta que fueron detenidos por Dan Turpin. Se ve que la calle estaba acordonada. Unos villanos estaban provocando el caos en la ciudad.

-Lo siento chicos. Pero no podeis pasar.

-Dan Turpin...-Dijo Taichi.

-Por supuesto, chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Metallo, Toyman y Parásito están provocando jaleo. Pero tranquilos, Superman ya se está encargando de ellos.

-¡Yo esto no me lo pierdo!-Gritó emocionado Taichi mientras ignoraba a Turpin. Mimi y los digimons no tuvieron más remedio que seguir al Niño del Coraje.

Taichi y compañía llegaron al lugar donde Superman y sus villanos combatían. Superman, con sus puños, destruía los soldados de juguete que Toyman creó y que iban armados con armas de fuego de verdad.

Superman fue volando a gran velocidad a por Toyman para desactivar a los soldados de juguete. Pero de repente, un brillo verde comenzó a debilitar a Superman. Era Metallo, que abrió su compartimento, revelando su corazón de kriptonita.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sufre! ¡Hoy vengaré a mi hemano John!

Superman intentaba apartarse de la kriptonita, pero el Parásito inmovilizó a Superman, lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a absorber su energía.

-Sí... ¡Por esto me encanta combatir contra ti, Superman! ¡Tu energía me alimenta! Eres muy sabroso...

-¡FUERZA DE GEA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡UUUUUUAH!

Una enorme esfera de energía golpeó a Metallo y lo mandó muy lejos. War Greymon apareció y comenzó a derribar soldados de juguete. Parásito tiró al suelo a Superman y se avalanzó sobre War Greymon, pero...

-¡Cañón de flores!

Un ataque de Lilymon golpeó a Parásito y lo derribó. Toyman agarró el arma de uno de sus soldados e intentó disparar a uno de los Niños, pero Superman, ya recuperado, le quitó el arma a Toyman y la destruyó.

Gracias a los Niños, el SCU pudo arrestar a Metallo, a Toyman y a Parásito. Superman se llevó a Taichi y a Mimi a la azotea del Daily Planet.

-Nightwing de los Teen Titans me ha infomado... Y Flash también. Ellos se han reunido con amigos vuestros. Pero dejadme deciros algo. Monstruos como Agumon y Palmon han aparecido por todo el planeta y están causando el caos.

-Deben estar nerviosos...

-Lo sé. Por eso he pedido a las Naciones Unidas que se abstengan de atacar a los monstruos y los vigilen.

-Bien pensado. Superman... ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana? Nos separamos tras ser alcanzados por la luz dorada... Y no sé donde está...

-No será necesario buscar.-En el cielo, apareció Hal Jordan, el cual fue readmitido hace poco en el Cuerpo de Green Lanterns. Los Guardianes vieron todo lo que hizo en Telos y le dieron una segunda oportunidad. Hal venía con Takeru y Hikari, los cuales aparecieron en Coast City.

-¡Hikari!

-Y debo decir algo más.-Añadió Hal.-No solamente aparecen monstruos en la Tierra. En el espacio también han estado apareciendo. Los Green Lanterns han recibido la orden de capturar las bestias y traerlas a la Tierra. Por lo visto, vosotros teneis la capacidad de mandar los monstruos a su lugar de origen.

-Así es. Con esto.-Dijo Takeru mientras mostraba su D-3 verde.

-¿Sabes Superman? Estos chicos poseen unas habilidades impresionantes. Esos aparatos por lo visto han emitido una luz que ha reforzado mi anillo. Por un momento, mientras luchaba contra Evil Star y Sinestro, la luz de estos chicos hizo que mi anillo perdiera su debilidad a lo amarillo.

-Lo sé. Estos chicos tienen potencial. Podrían ser perfectos candidatos para la Liga de la Justicia. Ahora vamos, hemos quedado en reunirnos con los Titans en el Salón de la Justicia.

**#########**

En Gotham, la cosa no era tan fácil. Sora y Yamato lo tenían difícil.

Digimon Emperador y Kimeramon aparecieron en Gotham y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad. Para evitar problemas, el Emperador creó Torres de Oscuridad.

Impotentes y escondidos, Yamato y Sora veian la destrucción del Emperador.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Ken se ha vuelto malvado de nuevo?

-No lo sé Sora... ¡Pero se arrepentirá!

Lo que no sabían es que Brainiac y su misterioso aliado sacaron a ese Emperador de un momento en el pasado y lo trajeron al presente. Todo con el objetivo de provocar el caos.

En ese momento, un avión con forma de murciélago apareció en el aire y disparó dos misiles contra Kimeramon. Pero no le hicieron nada.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Kimeramon! ¡Acaba con él!

KimeraMon disparó su mortal aliento contra el Bat-avión, pero el avión esquivó el ataque a tiempo. KimeraMon siguió disparando, hasta que el emperador se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás destruyendo las Torres!

Así es, Batman manipuló a Kimeramon para que destruyera las propias torres del Emperador. Entonces, Jason Todd, más conocido como Robin, apareció ante Yamato y Sora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aprovechad la oportunidad que Batman os ha dado!

Gabumon y Biyomon evolucionaron en Garudamon y Metal Garurumon y fueron a luchar contra Kimeramon.

-¡Aliento Congelante!

-¡Espada Alada!

Los ataques combinados fueron suficientes para acabar con la amenaza de Kimeramon. El Emperador, furioso, escapó a un lugar seguro.

Tras la caída de Kimeramon, Batman se reunió con Yamato y Sora.

-Subid al avión. Vuestros amigos os esperan en el Salón de la Justicia.

Yamato y Sora subieron al avión. Jason iba a subir a la nave, pero Batman lo detuvo.

-No. Tú vigila Gotham y avisa de cualquier irregularidad.

-Vale...

El Bat-avión despegó y puso rumbo al Salón de la Justicia.

Mientras, Digimon Emperador corría por las calles de Gotham, cuando de repente, ácido le cayó en la cara. El Emperador tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con el peor criminal de Gotham y de ese Universo. El Joker.

-¡Uaaagh!

-¡Bahahahahaha! ¿Qué pasa, Napoleón de pacotilla? Sin tu Godzilla no te ves tan atrevido... ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡ESCORIA! ¡Aparta de mi camino!

-Escoria... No, no. ¿Sabes? Eres tú el que no sabe hacer las cosas. Él que no tiene clase... Tú provocas genocidios. Pero eso no es divertido. ¿Sabes por qué es más divertido matar de uno en uno? Cada persona es única. Como un chiste. Todos tenemos nuestra gracia. Y cuando están a las puertas de la muerte, las personas son más graciosas. Pero un tonto como tú no sabe ver eso. Y eso me saca de mis casillas...

El Joker sacó una pistola y disparó al Emperador matándolo al momento. En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió. Por él salieron Luthor, Brainiac y Darkseid.

-¡Vaya! ¡Los tres Mosqueteros del Mal! ¡Bahahahahaha!

-Tu sentido del humor es incomprensible para mis ordenadores. No le veo lógica alguna.

-¡Qué sabrás tú de mi humor, tostadora!

-Niños y héroes se han unido al fin... Joker. Sabemos que odias cuando la gente no te incluye en sus planes... ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Al oir las palabras de Luthor, Joker comenzó a reir como un loco.

En un pantano cercano a Gotham, La Cosa del Pantano sufría a causa del incidente cósmico. John Constantine lo miraba mientras fumaba.

-Lo debes estar pasando mal, amigo...

Los Elegidos se han reunido con la Liga. ¿Qué tramarán Darkseid, Luthor y Brainiac? ¿Podrán los héroes vencer a la malvada alianza de los villanos?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota**: Espero que os guste el remake del fic. Cuando estaba escribiendo el último capítulo, noté que los universos que no salían en la trama Liga/Niños manchaban la historia. Por eso la he quitado y he realizado estos cambios. En el próximo capítulo, los héroes se encontrarán con los villanos.

¡Nos vemos!

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Conflicto

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

-Ya va llegando el momento de prepararnos para la guerra.-Dijo Brainiac mientras miraba sus computadoras. En ellas se mostraba el perverso plan que tenía pensado el coluano.

(-)

_**Capítulo 3: Conflicto.**_

(-)

Nos encontramos en Tierra-S, hogar de la Familia Marvel. Los Niños que heredaron los Espíritus Digitales de los 10 Antiguos Guerreros Legendarios, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki y Koichi ayudaron a la familia de héroes a derrotar a la Familia del doctor Sivana y a sus aliados

Pero ahora, SusanooMon se estaba enfrentando a un mal mucho más peligroso que los anteriores. Black Adam estaba resultando ser un enemigo formidable que podría igualar en poder a Lucemon.

_**###########**_

**Tierra-1. Metrópolis.**

Por fin estaban todos reunidos en el Salón de la Justicia, base de la Liga de la Justicia principal. Superman, Hal Jordan, Taichi y Mimi, acompañados por Agumon y Palmon, llegaron al mismo tiempo que el Detective Marciano, el cual venía de Detroit.

-Vaya, los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia reunidos de nuevo.-Dio J'Onn al ver a Batman.

-Eso parece.-Respondió Bruce.

-¿Así que vosotros sabéis de dónde han salido todas esas extrañas criaturas?-Preguntó Oliver Queen, el héroe Green Arrow, el cual venía con su mujer Dinah Lance, Canario Negro.

-Sí. Proceden del Mundo Digital, una dimensión paralela a la Tierra de nuestro universo.-Dijo Koshiro. La mayoría de niños se perdieron con la larga explicación que Koshiro estaba dando sobre lo qe eran los Monstruos Digitales. Pero los héroes seguían a la perfección la explicación. No estaban acostrumbados a los Digimons, pero si sabían de mundos paralelos. Pues ya habían conocido a la JSA de Tierra-2, a sus versiones malignas de Tierra-3, Mundo Bizarro, Apokolips y Nuevo Génesis, Azarath y la dimenión infernal de Trigon, padre de Raven.-Por cierto,-Dijo Koshiro mientras miraba con interés a J'Onn J'Onnz.-¿Tú qué eres?

-Marciano. El último de ellos. Los Omega Men me han informado de que esos Digimons han ido apareciendo en diversos planetas. Rann, Thanagar, Oa, Korugar, Mogo, Tamaran, Daxam... En todos ellos han aparecido. Y a causa de su confusión, están creando el caos en esos mundos.

(-)

En Rann, Tamaran y Korugar aparecieron digimons como Numemon, Sukamon, Gazimon, Nanimon y varios Gorillamon. En Rann, Adam Strange, ayudado por algunos Lanterns y por el mismo Leomon, estaban neutraliando la amenaza y los Lanterns los enviaban directos a la Tierra.

(-)

El mismo planeta viviente Mogo se encargaba personalmente de neutralizar a digimons como Hanumon, Mushamon, Tyrannomon y todas sus variedades y a los Airdramons. Los digimons que más trabajo le daban era Meramon y Yukidarumon. El fuego y el hielo de esas criaturas dañaba parte de la vegetación de Mogo. Y eso que habían venido a ayudarle...

(-)

Los Guardianes de Oa lo tenían difícil. Deathmon, un Señor Demonio apareció en ese mundo y centraba sus ataques en la Batería Central, pues la veía como una amenaza en potencia. También habían Numemons que no dejaban de arrojar cacas a las caras de los Guardianes.

(-)

En Daxam acabaron con la vida de las pobres criaturas. Su conocida xenofobía hizo que negaran la ayuda de los Lanterns y acabaron con lo que ellos llamaban invasión.

(-)

En Thanagar, los guerreros de ese planeta combatían con furia y valor a las hordas de ParrotMon que aparecieron repentinamente en el cielo de su mundo.

Mientras, el misterioso aliado de Brainiac miraba el caos desde su dimensión.

**¡Jajajajaja! ¡Menudo caos! ¿A ver cómo salís de ésta, Niños Elegidos? Y una vez acabe con vosotros, será su turno.**

(-)

-Debemos acabar con esta confusión. No solo debemos devolver la estabilidad a nuestro mundo y al Mundo Digital. Debemos proteger la estabilidad de esta Tierra en la que nos encontramos ahora mismo.-Dijo Koshiro.

-Pero para eso hay que encontrar la causa de la Crisis. Hace poco, un ser llamado Anti-Monitor intentó lo mismo. Pero gracias al Monitor y a Harbinger, los héroes de diversos mundos pudimos detenerle.

**##########**

**Apokolips.**

Darkseid había decidido reclutar a más Digimons para su nuevo ejército invasor. Por eso, el Nuevo Dios oscuro había resucitado a Digimons como Devimon, Metal Etemon y a Belial Vamdemon. Todos ellos, al igual que los Amos Oscuros, tenían una letra Omega en la frente.

-Ahora. Id a la Tierra y acabad con esos héroes.-Ordenó con autoridad Darkseid.-Falladme... Y conocereis el peor de los castigos...

Desaad abrió un Tubo Boom usando una Caja Madre. Por el portal pasaron los Digimons Malignos, dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de Darkseid.

-¡Por tu bien, Brainiac, espero que este plan ridículo tuyo cause dolor en el corazón de Kal-El!

-Lo hará. Con esto, mi plan está completo al 60 por ciento.-Respondió Brainiac.

-¿Qué falta para completar tu plan?

-Necesito que aceptes mi propuesta, Darkseid. Escucha...

Y Brainiac le contó la parte final de su plan a Darkseid. El amo de Apokolips soltó una sonrisa tan siniestra que asustó a Desaad.

**###########**

**Tierra-1**

Los Niños Elegidos estaban dando un paseo por el Salón de la Justicia, cuando de repente, una tremenda explosión se escuchó afuera.

-Eso es...-Superman reconoció la explosión y salió afuera. Los demás le acompañaron. Los Niños se quedaron asombrados al ver quienes habían afuera.-¡Metropolis está siendo atacada! Lois...

-¡No puede ser!-En ese momento, ante los atónitos ojos de los Niños Elegidos, aparecieron los digimons que Darkseid y Brainiac estuvieron reclutando.

-¿Los conoceis?-Preguntó Batman.

-Sí...-Respondió Koshiro.-Son todos los enemigos con los que hemos luchado... Tened mucho cuidado.

Allí estaban todos. Desde Devimon hasta los Amos Oscuros, pasando por Etemon y Belial Vamdemon. Y todos bajo el control directo de Darkseid.

-¡Acabemos con ellos por Darkseid! ¡Conquistemos la Tierra por Darkseid!-Exclamó Piemon.

-Así es.-Dijo Brainiac, el cual bajaba de su nave junto a Luthor y demás villanos de Tierra-1.-Juntos nos vengaremos de todos vosotros.

**Por fin comienza... ¡Cómo disfrutaré de este momento! ¡Jajajajajaja!**

Y así, la Liga de la Justicia y sus nuevos aliados se prepararon para combatir al nuevo ejército de Apokolips. ¿Quién ganará?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que el fic os guste lo mismo que el original. Espero que hayais disfrutado de la lectura y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Fusión

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

(-)

El conflicto está a punto de comenzar. Los dos bandos están el uno frente al otro. ¿Quién ganará? Según las sabias palabras de Izaya, el Alto Padre, el bien siempre es superior al mal y siempre gana.

Pero Brainiac tiene un as bajo la manga.

¿Lograrán los héroes vencer al mal esta vez? ¿O será el mal el qué acabe de una vez por todas con los héroes? ¿Y quién será ese misterioso ser que se ha aliado con Brainiac?

(-)

_**Capítulo 4: Fusión.**_

(-)

Nos encontramos en la Tierra de Masaru Daimon. Él y sus compañeros estaban teniendo problemas, ya que su mundo se estaba uniendo a Tierra-Arrowverse. El Reverso de Flash apareció ante los agentes de DATS y comenzó a pelear con ellos. A causa de la velocidad del criminal, ninguno podía asestarle un golpe o tenía tiempo para evolucionar. El villano se mofaba de sus oponentes casi derrotados.

-¿Esto es todo lo qué esta Tierra puede ofrecerme? ¡Jajajaja! Si no podéis conmigo... ¿Qué podríais hacer contra él?

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a quitarte esa arrogancia de un puñetazo!

Masaru intentó golpear al Reverso, pero el villano agarró rápidamente el brazo de Masaru.

-Sí. Tú eres igual de valiente y decidido que el Flash de mi mundo... ¡Por eso serás el primero en caer!

El Reverso hizo vibrar su mano. Tenía la intención de matar a Masaru. Pero la repentina aparición del Equipo Flash y del Equipo Arrow hizo que el Reverso de Flash decidiera irse de ese universo.

-Barry Allen y sus amigos... Bien. Es pronto para nuestro encuentro... ¡Nos vemos en la Crisis!

Eso dijo Thawne antes de marcharse a gran velocidad. Las palabras del villano dejaron confusos a los agentes de DATS y a los héroes del Arrowverso.

**###############**

**Tierra-1. Metrópolis.**

-Mugendramon, Piemon, Etemon... ¡Todos nuestros enemigos a los que vencimos ya una vez han vuelto a aparecer! ¿Pero cómo?

-Eso es fácil de responder, Niño del Conocimiento.

Brainiac se acercó a los héroes mientras un Tubo Boom se abría. De él emergió Darkseid.

-¡Uaaaah! ¿Quién es ese tipo con aspecto demoníaco!-Exclamaron al unísono Mimi y Miyako al ver el aspecto del gobernante de Apokolips.

-Darkseid...-Dijo Superman con tono serio.-¿Qué planeas esta vez? ¿Y qué hacéis Joker y Luthor con él?

-Ellos son mis socios, Kal-El.-Dijo el tirano Darkseid.-Gracias a un misterioso amigo, mis socios y yo podremos remodelar nuestras realidades a nuestro antojo.

-Sí. Todo con ayuda de nuestro benefactor.-Dijo Brainiac.

-¡Cómo si fueramos a dejarte! ¡Agumon!

A la orden de Taichi, Agumon evolucionó en War Greymon y le lanzó una Fuerza de Gea a Darkseid. Pero éste la detuvo con su mano y la desvió al espacio. Mientras, los otros digimons evolucionaron para estar preparados por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Valiente... Pero estúpido. ¡Cañones Infinitos!

A la orden de Braniac, Mugendramon comenzó a atacar a los héroes con sus cañones. Todos los digimons y los héroes protegieron a los Niños para que nada malo les ocurriera. Superman voló a gran velocidad hacia Taichi y Mimi, pero Metallo apareció y con su corazón de Kriptonita inmobilizó al Hombre de Acero. Un disparo de Mugendramon golpeó parte del Salón de la Justicia y varios cascotes cayeron hacia donde estaba Mimi. Pero Taichi, rápidamente, la agarró y ambos evitaron in extremis que los cascotes los mataran.

-E... ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Taichi todo sonrojado.

-Sí... Gracias...-Dijo Mimi, también sonrojada, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba algo de polvo que tenía en la falda.

-Qué bonito...-Dijo Darkseid con asco... ¡Acaba con esa parejita!

A la orden de Darkseid, Mugendramon avanzó hacia Taichi y Mimi, pero un fuerte puñetazo de Superman mandó a la bestia muy lejos y la estampó en las paredes del Salón de la Justicia. Luthor atacó a traición a Superman con un rayo de Kriptonita, pero War Greymon protegió al héroe con su escudo.

-Gran D... Cerebrín...-Dijo el Joker mientras ponía su brazo sobre Darkseid.-Creo que deberiamos usar eso ya. El gran Boy Scout y su grupo de bobos bienhechores va a chafarnos la fiesta...

-El payaso tiene razón...-Dijo Brainiac mientras sacaba un D-3 de color verde y morado.-Conseguiré a cualquier precio el conocimiento de los mundos digitales y de sus Tierras...

Brainiac alzó su D-3 al aire y éste soltó un brillo oscuro.

-¡Mirad eso!-Exclamó alarmado Iori.-¡Un D-3!

-¿Acaso ese alien es un Niño Elegido de Marte?-Preguntó sorprendida Miyako. Joker, al oir ese comentario, soltó una fuerte carcajada que se escuchó por toda Metropolis.-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-Preguntó Miyako humillada y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Negativo, niña del Amor y la Sinceridad.-Dijo Brainiac mientras alzaba su B-3. El aparato emitió una luz oscura que iluminó la zona por un minuto.

-Que empiece el show...-Dijo el Joker mientras reía a la vez que emitía un brillo oscuro. Lo mismo ocurría con el resto de villanos.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-Preguntó Flash alarmado.

-Gran Hera... Protégenos...

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó Hikari.-¡Están realizando un ADN Digievolución!

-Sí y no.-Respondió Brainiac.-Gracias a los datos de un anillo oscuro y la información que me dio mi nuevo aliado, me fue fácil analizar los datos que forman a los Digimons y a su mundo. Gracias a eso, pude hackear ENIAC sin que éste lo supiera. ¡Miles de mundos! ¡Miles de digievoluciones! ¡Infinito conocimiento! ¡Gracias al cual he podido elaborar una evolución que combina elementos de la ADN Digievolución, de la Matrix Evolución y de la Digievolución con Antiguos Espíritus Digitales, la evolución que da vida a SusanooMon! ¡Contemplad!

De repente, los villanos comenzaron a fusionarse entre ellos. Superman y Flash intentaron impedirlo, pero se encontraron con la oposición de Darkseid.

-De eso nada, Kal-El... No dejaré que fastidies un momento glorioso...

Los Niños Elegidos y demás héroes intentaron detener la fusión, pero la nave de Brainiac proyectó una barrera que empujó a los héroes y los mandó al punto de salida.

-Contemplad el nacimiento de mis guerreros oscuros...

Al momento, una explosión cegó a todos por un momento. Los héroes vieron atónitos las fusiones.

-¡SinestroDevimon!

-¡Grodtemon!

-¡VamLexmon!

-¡MantaSeadramon!

-¡Metallodramon!

-¡ToyPinochimon!

-PieJokermon...

-¡Diabrainiacmon!

Los héroes se quedaron helados, pero Taichi y Yamato reaccionaron a tiempo.

-¡Taichi! ¡Omegamon!

-¡Bien!

War Greymon y Metal Garurumon se volvieron datos y se unieron en Omegamon. Daisuke y Ken también hicieron que sus digimons evolucionaran en Imperialdramon.

-¡Cañón Garuru!

Omegamon lanzó un potente disparo de energía contra Diabrainiacmon, pero Metallodramon protegió al coluano.

-¡Cañones Infinitos!

Metallodramon disparó energía verde y detuvo fácilmente el ataque de Omegamon. PieJokermon, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció ante Omegamon.

-¡Bwahahahahaha! ¡Maravilla Tramposa!

PieJokermon liberó de su mano una nube de gas verde que hubiera acabado con Omegamon si no llega a ser que Superman usó su aliento para disipar la niebla tóxica. Superman intentó atacar a PieJokermon, pero VamLexmon evolucionó a Belial VamLexmon y golpeó con dureza a Superman, estampándolo en el suelo.

-¡Nuestros enemigos se han vuelto muy fuertes! ¡Ni siquiera Superman puede con ellos! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-Miyako estaba muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera Batman sabía que podían hacer. Lo único que podían hacer era ver como sus enemigos avanzaban hacia ellos.

(-)

Mientras tanto, en Tierra'66.

Un Batman que vigilaba las calles de Gotham en los años 60 acababa de detener a los villanos Joker, Pingüíno, Rey Tut, Viuda Negra y Catwoman con la ayuda de dos inesperados seres.

-¡Muchas gracias, pequeños seres extraños!-Dijo Batman'66.-Decidme, ¿cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Funky AguMmon.-Dijo el dinosaurio que se parecía al compañero de Taichi.

-¡Y yo soy Reagge Palmon!-Dijo un PalMon con rastas.

-Que nombres más raros... ¡Ppero lo que importa es que la justicia ha triunfado una vez más!

-Pues yo tengo hambre...-Dijo Funky Agumon, haciendo que Batman'66 y Reagge Palmon cayeran de espaldas.

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo...-Dijo la Digimon mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Los dos digimons estaban hace una hora en el palacio de Vamdemon. Pero de una forma desconocida, acabaron en Tierra'66.

**Sí... Pronto mis peores enemigos caerán. ¡Y yo seré amo de todo! ¡Jajajajajaja!**

La batalla entre el bien y el mal, al principio, se decanta por el bando de los villanos. ¿Lograrán los héroes vencer a los poderosos villanos? ¿O los villanos se saldrán con la suya esta vez y para siempre?

**Lo sabremos en el final de esta historia.**

**Nota**: Hasta aquí el capítulo cuatro. El próximo será el último capítulo del fic. ¡YA TOCABA! ¡Siento haber tardado en terminar la historia! Y espero que el final sea de tu agrado.

Nos vemos en el final de esta historia.

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Milagro

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

(-)

**Capítulo final: Milagro****.**

(-)

Las cámaras del Daily Planet filmaban todo lo que ocurría en el Salón de la Justicia. Todo el mundo veía impotente como sus héroes y unas bestias estaban siendo derrotados por unos villanos que tenían un poder enorme.

Uno de los espectadores era Ra's Al Ghul. El villano estaba furioso, pues rechazó el plan de Brainiac. Y ahora veía que el alien no deliraba. Realmente existían bestias poderosas a las cuales se podía haber unido.

-Pocas veces me arrepiento de algo. Y ésta es una de ellas...-Dijo el asesino mientras miraba como los villanos iban a acabar con la vida de los héroes.

En ese momento, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla de su televisor. Era Diabrainiacmon, el cual podía entrar en las máquinas de todo el mundo gracias a la habilidad de Diaboromon de hackear cualquier aparato electrónico.

-Aún estás a tiempo, Ra's. Acepta mi alianza. Únete a mí y tendrás un sitio en la nueva realidad que vamos a crear yo y mi aliado.

-Bien. Dame un tiempo y me lo pensaré Brainiac.

-¿Todavía rechazas la idea de usar el poder de los digimons?

-¡Por supuesto! Si quiero vencer a mis enemigos, que sea con mis propias manos. No quiero perder mi identidad.

-Bien. Como veas. En breve volveré a contactar contigo.

Tras la conversación, Ra's se fue a una sala donde estaría solo. O eso le dijo a sus esbirros, pues allí le esperaba alguien.

-¿Le has vuelto a decir no?

-Le he dicho que me lo pensaría. No me fio de Brainiac. Ni de ninguno de sus compañeros. Son inestables. Y Luthor es una rata traidora de la que no te puedes fiar.

-Haces bien.-Dijo el aliado de Ra's, revelando su identidad.-Yo jamás trabajaré con los que me han esclavizado. Yo Nanomon me vegaré de Etemon y los Amos Oscuros por obligarme a crear la Red Oscura en contra de mi voluntad.

(-)

Mientras esto ocurría, Tierra-12 y el mundo de los Appmons se estaban uniendo por culpa de las acciones de Brainiac y el misterioso ser. Haru, Eri, Astra y Rei Katsura habían hecho una alianza con la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada y combatían juntos contra los villanos de Neo-Gotham.

Mientras, todos estos eventos estaban siendo observados por el misterioso ser.

**En todos sitios es igual. No importa qué ocurra o que poderoso enemigo aparezca. Estos malditos niños no se rinden nunca. Ahora entiendo por qué son elegidos por ENIAC. Parece que tendré que dejar esto en manos de Brainiac y elaborar un nuevo plan y una nueva alianza... Acabaré con ela esperanza y luz que estos niños representan.**

En medio de la batalla entre Demon y Trigon apareció un robot de Brainiac, el cual llevaba un mensaje para ambos demonios.

-¿Para qué luchar entre vosotros cuando podéis unir fuerzas? Yo pue...

El robot no terminó su mensaje pues fue destruído por un ataque combinado de Demon y Trigon.

-¿Unirnos? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo solo seré quién gobierne estos mundos!

-De eso nada, demonio de pacotilla. Seré yo, Trigon, quién domine todo lo que existe.

-¡Ju! Lo dudo... Ahora es cuando uso todo mi poder.

Y así, los demonios continuaron su feroz guerra. Y solamente uno quedará en pie.

(-)

Los villanos avanzaban ante unos derrotados héroes. Pero estos se reincorporaron y se prepararon para seguir combatiendo a la terrible amenaza.

-No nos rendimos aún. ¡Todavía podemos luchar!

-Bien dicho Taichi.-Dijo Superman mientras comenzaba a volar dirección a los villanos. El Hombre de Acero acompañaba a Omegamon y los dos se prepararon para atacar. Pero Metallodramon derribó a Superman con sus disparos de kriptonita. Y Omegamon fue atacado a la vez por Manta Seadramon y ToyPinochimon. Omegamon cayó al suelo y se dividió en War Greymon y en Metal Garurumon. Imperialdramon evolucionó a Modo Guerrero y se preparó para atacar a los villanos, pero fue derribado por Belial VamLexmon.

-Yo quería acabar con Superman... Pero mi otro yo tiene cuentas pendientes contigo. ¡Muere!

Imperialdramon fue derribado por un fuerte puñetazo de Belial VamLexmon. El digimon cayó al suelo y se convirtió en V-mon y Wormmon.

Darkseid sentía felicidad. Sus peores enemigos estaban mordiendo el polvo. Al fin la Tierra es suya.

**¿Lo ves, Darkseid? No mentí cuando te dije que verías sufrir a Superman. Yo cumplo con mi palabra...**

-Eso veo. Pero quiero que sufra más. Que desée no haber nacido.

-Pronto se te dará más poder, Darkseid. Mi aliado está reconstruyendo a ese digimon para ti. Lo que pasa es que es más poderoso que el resto. Por eso cuesta más.-Dijo Diabrainiacmon.-Nos falta un trozo de su alma que no logramos encontrar.

-¡Más os vale darme ese gran poder! ¡O yo os quitaré el vuestro!

Lo que no sabían los villanos, es que lo que buscaban estaba dentro de un digimon que vivía en la Tierra junto a una chica llamada Meiko Mochizuki.

(-)

No muy lejos del Salón de la Justicia, aparecieron el Monitor, Taiki Kudo y el Anciano Relojero.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a este mundo.-Dijo el Monitor. El Monitor recurrió al anciano para viajar a Tierra-1 sin ser detectado. Y su plan funcionó.-Ahora chico, debemos ir con Taichi Yagami y los demás. Combatiremos fuego con fuego.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó el general del Loader rojo.-Voy a devolverles el favor. Y no me gustaría dejar solos a Clark y a Chloe. Debo ayudarles a volver a su universo.

(-)

-¡Fuerza de Gea!-War Greymon reinició el ataque lanzando su ataque contra Metallodramon. El digimon apenas quiso esquivar el ataque, ya que confiaba en destruir ese ataque con su poder. Pero no contó con que Superman aumentara la potencia del ataque con su visión de calor. La esfera estalló, dañando seriamente al híbrido. ToyPinochimon quiso atacar a Superman, pero se vio rodeado al momento por Flash, que corría a gran velocidad a su alrededor. ToyPinochimon fue atacado a traición por Atlur Kabuterimon, que disparó su Carga de Cuerno y destruyó su martillo de un golpe.

-¡Malditos!

Grodtemon quiso atacar a Flash, pero Wonder Woman y Lilymon hicieron trabajo en equipo. Diana le prestó su lazo de la verdad a Lilymon. La digimon hada lo usó para inmobilizar al gorila mientras Wonder Woman le golpeaba con sus puños. Pero el ataque no le hizo nada a la piel metálica del híbrido.

-Eso no me hace nad...

El villano no pudo acabar la frase, pues recibió un ataque combinado de Superman y Zudomon. PieJokermon iba a atacar a traición a Wonder Woman, pero Batman, que iba a lomos de Metal Garurumon, dio un salto y le atacó con una patada.

-Eso no es nada... ¿Sabes qué, Batsy? Serías un precioso llavero. ¡Seguro que ganaría mucho dinero vendiéndolo!

PieJokermon sacó un pañuelo y se preparó para convertir a Batman en un llavero, pero Metal Garurumon protegió a Batman destruyendo el pañuelo con su Aliento Congelante.

-Esto es malo. Están trabajando en equipo. Si no acabáis con ellos pronto, nuestro plan se irá a la m...

-Lo sé, Darkseid. Estoy en ello.-Dijo Diabrainiacmon mientras tomaba el control de las bases militares de todo el mundo. El híbrido hizo que las bases apuntaran al Salón de la Justicia y dispararan todas sus armas nucleares.-Listo. Esto acabará con ellos.

-Bien. Vamos a tu nave. Quiero usar ese poder antes de ver su final.

-Aún no está listo, Darkseid. Ten paciencia.

-No tengo ganas de esperar más. Yo completaré lo que queda de ese digimon. ¡Vamos!

Diabrainiacmon no rechistó e hizo caso a Darkseid. Mientras tanto, Linterna Verde y Angemon habían vencido fácilmente a Sinestro Devimon con sus puños de luz.

-¡Bien! ¡Los héroes se están recuperando!-Dijo Snapper Carr desde su escondite.

_**##########**_

**Nave de Brainiac.**

-Así que con este aparato estás provocando la crisis.-Dijo Darkseid mientras veía una pequeña Torre de oscuridad que Diabrainiacmon tenía en una botella.

-Afirmativo. Él me dijo que esa torre destruiría la barrera que separa mundos y los uniría. Lástima que no pueda anular la digievolución con ella. Subestimé el poder de los Digimon.

-Mejor así. Tampoco me gustan las victorias fáciles. Ahora, usa ese aparato tuyo y úneme a ese digimon.

-Como quieras. Darkseid, uniré tu esencia con la del temible Apocalymon. Tú eres el único ser compatible con ese digimon. Con su poder, serás un ser imparable y nada te hará sombra.

-Bien...-Dijo Darkseid mientras sonreía.-Inicia el proceso.

-Afirmativo.

Diabrainiacmon alzó su B-3 y fusionó a Darkseid con los datos de Apocalymon que el misterioso ser no pudo combinar al no tener todos los datos del digimon oscuro. Darkseid notaba como su poder aumentaba, pero también notaba un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo.

Los héroes seguían luchando contra los villanos fusionados, hasta que vieron que el cielo se volvió todo negro.

-Ya llega...-Dijo Belial VamLexmon mientras combatía contra Aquilamon, Digmon, Angewomon, Hawkwoman y los Titans.

De repente, una carcajada pudo oirse por todo el universo.

**-Jajajaja... ¡Jaaaajajajajaja!**

-Esa voz... ¡Darkseid!

**-Un mundo de luz y esperanza que me rechaza... ¡No merece seguir existiendo! ¡Yo acabaré con el sufrimiento de los seres oscuros que no pueden prosperar en un mundo así!**

En el cielo apareció un poliedro apareció flotando en el cielo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Es Apocalymon! ¡También lo han revivido a él!-Exclamó Joe asustadísimo.

**-¡Yo os maldigo! ¡Seres justos de la luz! ¡Malditos seais!**

Del poliedro emergieron varias garras hechas de humo negro y columnas de fuego. Y en la parte de arriba, emergió el cuerpo de Darkseid, la única diferencia era que el cuerpo de Darkseid era totalmente gris.

-Se ha fusionado con Apocalimon... ¡Esto es malo!

-¿Quién es este Apocalimon? Aunque por el nombre deduzco que no es bueno.-Preguntó Superman.

-Apocalimon es la fuente de todo el mal en nuestro mundo.-Respondió Koshiro.

-Aunque no es lo peor... Alfred me ha informado de que hacia nosotros vienen varios misiles nucleares.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Diabrainiacmon planea traicionarnos!-Belial VamLexmon y los demás planearon usar su poder para vengarse de Brainiac, pero de repente, la letra omega apareció en sus frentes y se calmaron.

-**Idiotas... ¿Os pensabáis que solamente tenía bajo mi control a los digimons? Ignorantes. Ese era mi seguro para evitar rebeliones. Así también os tenía controlados. No podía dejar que locos como el Joker campen a sus anchas sin mi permiso. Ahora, haré lo que no habéis logrado hacer... ¡Morid!**

Apocaliseid disparó sus Rayos Omega contra los héroes, derribandolos al momento. Los digimons perdieron la evolución y cayeron al suelo sin energías.

-**¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es vuestro fin y el de vuestro patético mundo! Primero, dejaré que veais como vuestras Tierras son consumidas por las fosas de fuego de Apokolips**. **Y luego, os convertiré en esclavos. No penseis que os mataré, pues sería un castigo leve comparado con todo lo que tengo pensado para vosotros. Jajajaja. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

-No cantes victoria.-En ese instante, Taiki Kudo apareció junto al Monitor.

-**Mar Novu... No esperaba verte aquí. ¿Acaso crees que puedes detenerme?**

-Yo no lo haré. Lo harán ellos.-Dijo el Monitor mientras señalaba a la Liga de la Justicia y a los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Y cómo lo harán?

-¿Has oído la expresión "combatir el fuego con fuego"? Cuando quieras, Taiki Kudo.

-¡Fusión!

Taiki alzó su Xros Loader y fusionó a los héroes de la Liga con los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons.

Superman se fusionó con Taichi y Agumon, formando así a Super Greymon.

Batman se fusionó con Yamato y Gabumon, formando así a Bat Garurumon.

Wonder Woman se fusionó con Mimi y Palmon, formando a Wonder Lilymon.

Hawkman se fusionó con Sora y Biyomon, formando así a HawkGarudamon.

Flash se fusionó con Koshiro y Tentomon, formando así a Flash Kabuterimon.

Aquaman se fusionó con Joe y Gomamon, formando así a Aqua Zudomon.

Linterna Verde se fusionó con Takeru y Patamon, formando así a Lantern Angemon.

Zatanna se fusionó con Hikari y Tailmon, formando así a Mysticwomon.

Nightwing se fusionó con Daisuke y V-mon, formando así a XWing-mon.

-¡Uau! ¡Menudo trasero tengo!-Dijo la triple fusión.-Con esto seguro que Hikari me amará.

-"¡Concéntrate en la batalla!"-Dijo la voz avergonzada de Nightwing dentro de la cabeza de XWing-mon. No podía verse, pero V-mon estaba avergonzado. Daisuke ignoró la voz de Dick y siguió admirando su fornido cuerpo.

Cyborg se fusionó con Iori y Armadimon, formando así a Cyber Ankylomon.

Starfire se fusionó con Miyako y Hawkmon, formando así a Aquilafiremon.

El Detective Marciano se fusionó con Ken y Wormmon, formando así a MartianStingmon.

-Increible...-Dijo Taiki al ver el resultado de las fusiones. Monitor usó su tecnología para permitir tales fusiones entre seres de otros universos.

**-¡Malditos!**

Apocaliseid disparó sus Rayos Omega contra Taiki y el Monitor, pero el anciano relojero apareció y se llevó a los dos lejos usando el poder de su Clockmon.

-¡Vamos! ¡Salvemos la Tierra!

A la orden de Super Greymon, los héroes se lanzaron contra los villanos.

Joker Piemon atacó a BatGarurumon con sus espadas, pero la triple fusión fue más rápida y disparó misiles congelantes de su cinturón, helando así al payaso y dejandolo atrapado.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Achis!-Dijo el payaso desde dentro del bloque de hielo.

Super Greymon se vio en problemas, ya que Belial VamLexmon uso kriptonita para inmovilizarle. Pero entonces, Mysticwomon apareció para salvar a su "hermano".

-¡sasor ed omar nu ne atinotpirk al erteivnoC!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Mysticwomon convirtió toda la kriptonita que había en la zon en ramos de flores. Super Greymon se recuperó y de un fuerte puñetazo, derribó a Belial VamLexmon, dejandolo inconsciente.

Al perder su corazón de kriptonita, Metallodramon perdió la fuente de su energía ilimitada y quedó inutilizado.

AquaZudomon y Manta Seadramon luchaban a muerte en la fuente que había delante del Salón de la Justicia. El villano era golpeado por el tridente eléctrico de la fusión constantemente. El metal que cubría su cuerpo se fracturó y recibió la descarga en su cuerpo. El shock dejó al villano inconsciente en el agua.

-Fácil.-Dijo Aqua Zudomon mientras se preparaba para luchar contra Apocaliseid.

Sinestro Devimon se recuperó y comenzó a pelear contra Lantern Angemon. La batalla era un conflicto de creaciones oscuras contra creaciones de luz. Las de Sinestro Devimon eran fuertes, pero el poder de la luz y la imaginación de Lantern Angemon era mayor y logró vencer fácilmente a Sinestro Devimon de un puñetazo hecho de luz sólida.

Flash Kabuterimon tenía problemas a la hora de luchar contra Grodtemon. El villano usó su Melodía psíquica para anular los poderes del héroe. Por suerte para Flash Kabuterimon, Wonder Lilymon apareció. Y con su lazo de flores, ató al villano, despistandolo y deteniendo el ataque psíquico. Flash Kabuterimon aprovechó para golpear varias veces al gorila a gran velocidad. El villano no resistió la lluvia de golpes y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Wonder Lilymon!

-De nada. Ahora iré a por Brainiac.

Wonder Lilymon voló hacia la nave calavera de Brainiac. Pero el villano ya esperaba el ataque y tenía un as en la manga.

-Salid y encargaos de ella.

Wonder Lilymon vio como de la nave salían dos villanos más. Ellos eran Cheetahkenimon y Cold Mummymon.

La mujer pantera-araña atacó a Wonder Lilymon mientras Cold Mummymon disparaba contra Hawk Garudamon. El héroe alado no tuvo problemas en esquivar los disparos gélidos del villano. El héroe creó una maza de fuego y con ella, derribó a Cold Mummymon de un golpe.

Mientras, Wonder Lilymon no tuvo problemas con su oponente. Con su lazo, la heroína ató a Cheetahkenimon y la inmovilizó. Luego la zarandeó y la estampó en el suelo, dejándola KO. Wonder Lilymon hizo el signo de la victoria, pero no se dio cuenta de que Apokaliseid disparó sus rayos contra ella. Por suerte para la amazona, Super Greymon la salvó en el último instante usando su super velocidad.

-Muchas gracias...-Dijo la amazona sonrojada. El héroe también estaba sonrojado.

-De nada...-Super Greymon también estaba sonrojado.-Verás, siempre quise decirte algo. Pero no tuve la ocasión...

-Yo también.-Dijo Wonder Lilymon.

Mientras los héroes hablaban en secreto, ToyPinochimon iba a atacar a la pareja de héroes a traición. Pero XWing-mon derribó al villano de una patada. ToyPinochimon iba a escapar, pero los 02Titans lo apresaron antes de que fuera muy lejos.

-Espero que Hikari lo haya visto.-Dijo XWing-mon. Pero la fusión se dio cuenta de que Mysticwomon y MartianStingmon se habían infiltrado en la nave de Diabrainiacmon.-Maldita sea... Ignorado totalmente...

-"¿Por qué me ha tocado fusionarme con un cabeza hueca?"-Pensó Nightwing decepcionado con Daisuke.

Los demás intentaron entrar también en la nave, pero Apocaliseid no les dejó y comenzó a combatir contra los héroes.

_**#######**_

**Nave de Brainiac.**

Mysticwomon y Martian Stingmon lograron entrar en la nave usando la habilidad del marciano de volverse intangible. Allí les esperaba Diabrainiacmon.

-¡Deten los misiles y entrégate! Tu ejército ha sido vencido.

-Sí. La verdad es que este resultado no lo tenía calculado. Jamás pensé que los Niños Elegidos y La Liga tardaran tan poco en trabajar en equipo. Tenía que haberos enfrentado a vosotros en lugar de dejar que os unierais en un grupo aliado. Pero no importa, las Tierras estarán unidas y pronto podré crear un nuevo ejército con las fuerzas malignas de los otros universos. No volveré a repetir los mismos errores del pasado.

-Así que tú eres el causante de la fusión de mundos.

-Así es, soy yo. Y todo gracias a una ayuda inesperada. Él me proporcionó eso. Algo que ya habéis visto antes.-Dijo Diabrainiac señalando a la botella que contenía la Torre Oscura.-Esa Torre tiene una función diferente. La de unir mundos. Es como las antenas del Monitor. Y ahora que sabéis esto, no os puedo dejar con vida.

Diabrainiacmon estiró sus brazos y atrapó a los dos héroes. Una vez atrapados, comenzó a estamparlos con dureza contra las paredes metálicas de la nave. Los héroes cayeron al suelo desmayados. Diabrainiacmon se acercó a ellos con la intención de rematarlos, pero no se esperó que Martian Stingmon alzara su cabeza y disparara sus rayos ópticos contra la botella que contenía la Torre Oscura.

-¡No! ¡Mi Torre!

El ataque de Martian Stingmon hizo más que destruir la torre oscura y detener la fusión de los universos. Provocó que la nave comenzara a estallar. Diabrainiacmon intentó acabar con los héroes, pero cables y pedazos de metal cayeron sobre él y lo destruyeron a él y a su B-3.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí.-Dijo Mysticwomon. Los héroes se fueron como vinieron mientras la nave de Brainiac era destruída. Los villanos, al ser destruído el B-3, se separaron. Los digimons malignos se convirtieron en datos y los villanos de Tierra-1 escaparon mientras los héroes estaban ocupados luchando contra Apocaliseid.

-Los villanos se han separado. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho aún Darkseid?-Se preguntó Super Greymon. En ese momento, Apocaliseid lo derribó. Por suerte, Wonder Lilymon lo rescató de chocar bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Tenía que devolverte el favor.-Dijo Wonder Lilymon sonrojada.

-**Te explicaré por qué no me separo de Apocalimon. Habréis destruído el B-3 de Brainiac. Pero nuestro misterioso aliado creó otro a espaldas de Brainiac. Él tiene el poder de crear lo qué quiera y a quién quiera.**

-¿Y quién es ese aliado vuestro?-Preguntó Flash Kabuterimon.

-**No lo sé. Ni siquiera le vimos la cara. Lo único que sé es que os odia tanto como yo a vosotros. ¡Morid!**

Apocaliseid atacó a los héroes con sus garras de humo. Flash Kabuterimon, Aqua Zudomon y los demás se encargaban de destruir las garras para que Super Greymon y Bat Garurumon pudieran llegar al cuerpo principal de Apocaliseid. Super Greymon y Bat Garurumon se plantaron delante de Apocaliseid, pero éste los recibió disparando sus potentes Rayos Omega. Los héroes fusionados comenzaron a sufrir bastante.

La gente de Tierra-1 y de la Tierra de los Niños Elegidos veía como el monstruoso Apocaliseid parecía tener la ventaja. Pero entonces, los deseos de la gente de que los héroes salvaran el mundo se convirtieron en energía y volaron hacia Super Greymon y Bat Garurumon.

-**¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!**-Se preguntó Apocaliseid asombrado. Un milagro estaba teniendo lugar delante de sus ojos. Y él odiaba esa clase de cosas. Super Greymon y Bat Garurumon comenzaron a fusionarse en un ser que parecía Omegamon.-**¿Qué eres tú, insecto?**

-Yo soy Composite Omegamon. Y vamos a acabar contigo los seis juntos.

Composite Omegamon desenvainó su espada y comenzó a cortar los brazos de humo que habían apresado a los héroes mientras estaban despistados observando el nacimiento de Composite Omegamon. Apocaliseid disparó sus rayos, pero Composite Omegamon desvió el ataque con un leve movimiento de su capa. Luego, a gran velocidad, Composite clavó su espada en el pecho de Apocaliseid. El ser oscuro soltó un gran alarido de dolor.

**-No me iré solo. Los dos nos iremos al Infierno.**

Apocaliseid planeaba autodestruirse. Pero Composite Omegamon entró rápidamente al Salón de la Justicia y recogió el proyector de la Zona Fantasma. El héroe lo usó para encerrar a Apocaliseid en esa dimensión y salvar a Tierra-1 y a las otras tierras de la explosión.

-Lo han logrado. Han salvado dos multiversos.-Dijo feliz el Monitor mientras Harbinger y Gennai aparecían a su lado.

_**###########**_

**Increible. Ni Darkseid ha podido con ellos. Esta vez os he subestimado. Pero la próxima no volverá a pasar. ¡Jajajajajaja!**

En ese momento, el misterioso ser que resultó ser un terrible monstruo reveló su identidad ante dos individuos y un digimon que habían a su lado. El digimon era Nanomon, que había elaborado dos alianzas con ese ser y con Ra's. A su lado había un chico pelirrojo que llevaba una armadura dorada y un chico que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Superman.

**Y ahora, mis nuevos amigos, dejad que os cuente mi nuevo plan...**

_**##############**_

Con la Crisis de Brainiac solucionada, todo volvía a su lugar de origen. Los digimons volvían a su mundo y las dos Tierras comenzaban a distanciarse la una de la otra. La gente comenzó a olvidar la existencia de la otra Tierra. Todos, menos la Liga y los Niños Elegidos.

-Muchas gracias. Nos habéis ayudado mucho.-Dijo Superman mientras le daba la mano a Taichi y a Agumon. Hikari tuvo la genial idea de hacer una foto de grupo.

-Daisuke.-Dijo Nightwing en voz baja.-Si quieres ganarte el corazón de esa chica, no solo basta con músculos. Has de cambiar esa personalidad tan obsesiva y ser delicado. Podrías hacer que se alejara de ti.

-Recordaré el consejo Dick.-Dijo Daisuke feliz.

-Bien, va siendo hora de que volváis a vuestra Tierra.-Dijo el Monitor.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Taichi y a Mimi?-Preguntó Sora.

Taichi y Mimi se escondieron detrás del Salón de la Justicia.

-Esto Mimi... Yo quería decirte que... Te quiero. Desde el primer momento que te vi hace 3 años.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo quería decirte lo mismo!-Dijo Mimi toda sonrojada. Los dos se callaron, y al segundo, se dieron un beso.

Un minuto después del momento privado de Mimi y Taichi, los Niños Elegidos y los Digimons regresaron a su Tierra.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.-Dijo Takeru.

-Y yo.-Respondió Hal Jordan.-Me ha gustado conoceros. Y espero veros en una situación pacífica.

Y así, cada cosa volvió a su sitio y regreso la normalidad a los dos universos.

**###########**

**Epílogo**

Tres años después, la paz fue truncada temporalmente por la aparición de Meicoomon e Yggdrasil. Pero todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a Omegamon y los digimons que alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de digievolución.

Taichi y Mimi estaban paseando por el parque donde los Niños Elegidos se reunian cada 1 de agosto para celebrar sus aventuras. Ambos tenían una actitud cariñosa el uno con el otro.

-Ya han pasado tres años desde que conocimos a Superman y a los otros héroes. ¿Cómo les habrá ido todo?

-Imagino que bien, Mimi. Espero volver a verlos pronto.

Taichi y Mimi iban a besarse, pero de pronto, el cielo se lleno de Tierras. La situación volvía a repetirse, pero al parecer, más Tierras estarán involucradas esta vez. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a nuestros héroes? ¿Podrán solucionar la nueva crisis que está a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿Y quién será ese misterioso aliado que, al parecer, tiene nuevos compañeros?

**¿Fin?**

**Nota**: Han pasado 84 años desde que comencé este fic. Es broma, pero como si lo hubiera sido. Siento muchísimo no haber podido acabar antes este fic. Pero aquí está el final y espero que hayáis disfrutado de él al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.

Este fic tendrá secuela y se titulará "Crisis Infinita en el Omniverso". Será como "Crisis en Universos Infinitos", pero en él espero desarrollar más las historias que transcurran en varios mundos. Y otra cosa a destacar. Esta vez no habrán OCs. Quiero centrarme al 100 por cién en los personajes originales de todas las franquicias. Si queréis hacer sugerencias, las podéis hacer en el foro. Seré todo oídos.

Y con esto cierro ya esta historia.

¡Nos vemos pronto en otra historia!

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
